The present invention relates to ascent modules for aircraft. In particular, the present invention relates to a module for an aircraft for accessing an upper region of the aircraft, to an aircraft comprising such a module, and to the use of such a module in an aircraft.
Present-day modules for accessing an upper region of the aircraft, so-called staircases or stairhouses, are used to get from the main deck to the accommodation module or crew rest compartment (CRC) that is situated above the ceiling. From EP 1 279 593 a staircase is known in which after its use the flight of stairs can be hinged in the direction of the wall. From EP 1 293 425 a staircase is known that comprises two individual flights of stairs that are connected to each other by way of a landing.
The area used on the main deck is exclusively useable for the installation of the staircase. At best, individual trolleys can be pushed underneath the flight of stairs or underneath part of the flight of stairs. However, known ascent modules overall take up a considerable amount of space.